Words
by iheartkibbs
Summary: My first fic! : It's a Kibbs, about the feelings they have for each other I guess... It's a work in progress, don't let the summary prevent you from reading! any suggestions are welcomed! rated for safety and possibly for later chapters! enjoy :
1. Afterhour Drinks

A/N: Hi all. This is my first fanfiction I've ever wrote, so please be kind when reading! This is a multiple chapter story, but give me some time to figure this site out and to write it/see where it's going! I'd appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, no hate mail please! Hope you enjoy this.... this stuff can be hard to write! Oh, and I'm not fussy about the title, so any suggestions from anyone? Feel free to let me know, I'm open for anything really.

Pairing: Kate/Gibbs.... is there anything else? lol

Disclaimer: Yeah. So I own nothing. The characters and everything else belong to DPB Productions, CBS, and whoever else. No copyright infringement is meant. Don't sue me, please.

Chaper One: Afterhour Drinks

Friday- finally. Their gruesome case and hard week had finally come to an end. They'd spent most nights working late into the night or early into the morning- all depended on how you wanted to look at it really. Sometimes they never went home at all and it was times like these that Tony's filing cabinet with clothes or his desk with a toothbrush and toothpaste came in handy. But at the end of the week, everyone was looking forward to going home and a long weekend off- director's orders! Gibbs looked up from his report to see McGee shutting down his computer, Tony was finishing up his report for what may have been the third time (Kate may have been right about learning to write in Egypt, he should really think about taking a writing lesson or two). Ducky and Abby had left a while ago, telling her a story about a previous case that this week's had reminded him of, while they headed for the elevator.

Then he looked over at HER. Kate Todd, the female agent of the team, was working on her report, her lips pursed. This weeks case, a Lt., his wife and 3 year old daughter had been murdered and left to rot in their basement, had taken a toll on her especially. They'd finally caught the bastard who'd done it and she was now finishing her report, reliving the scene/week. She had come a long way in her 7 months at NCIS. He may not have told her everyday, or at all, but he WAS proud of her, along with other things. He quietly told himself how pretty she looked today in her black dress pants and red blouse, with her curly brown hair tousled from running her fingers through it keeping it out of her face. He thought she looked even prettier with the silhouette of her desk light illuminating her features. He had grown partial to her, felt an attraction to the young agent.

"Boss. It okay if I leave?" McGee asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. It's been a long week." Gibbs said, shaking the thought of Kate from his mind.

"I"m going too boss. Got a hot date tomorrow night, gotta be well rested!" Tony smiled at his comment suggestively.

"DiNozzo! I swear you have a one track mind! But have a good weekend 'cause I'm sure I'll hear about it, unwillingly of course, on Tuesday morning!" Kate said to him. "You too, McGee."

"Thanks Kate, you too." McGee smiled. He really liked Kate, she was nice.... most of the time.

Both boys headed to the elevator with Tony calling to Kate over his shoulder saying, "Kate you're just jealous, I will, and see you Tuesday. Later Kate, Boss!"

Kate looked at Gibbs before going back to her report. Although she sometimes tried to deny it, she was attracted to her boss. She didn't care if he was 17 years her senior, or that it was wrong. She couldn't help how she felt, but his stupid rule 12 didn't let it go any further than that.

"Stop it Kate..." she chastised herself for the thousandth time. "Do your report and go home."

She looked at Gibbs working on his report one last time before burying her nose in hers again. She liked watching him work. She liked how his eyes crinkled when he was amused about something, and how his brow furrowed when he was annoyed or confused.

Gibbs could feel her eyes on him but he never lifted his eyes from his paper. He liked the idea of her watching him. Hell, he plain liked her. Ever since Air Force One he felt something towards her. He liked her, and wondered if she liked him. He was pretty sure she had some sort of feeling towards him. His rule 12 prevented the truth from being brought to light.

"Kate, it's late and it's been a long week. Go home." Gibbs voice caused her to look up and look in his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished here. Then I'm gone." Gibbs merely nodded. Kate shut down her computer, picked up her stuff and put on her coat. "You should go too, Gibbs. It's been a long week." She smiled at him. God, he loved her smile, loved how it reached her eyes and made them sparkle.

"Mhmm, I am...shortly." Yeah right, he thought. Maybe in a few hours, before I go to my basement to work on my boat, and drink bourbon til I can't see the ribs of the boat any longer. Kate sensed that this would be the case and felt sorry for him, and herself knowing she'd probably just go home and sip wine on her couch watching whatever may be on tv. Against her mind's advice, she followed her heart and quickly said: "Gibbs? Will you come for a drink with me?"

She was working on impulse now. She wanted to spend time with him outside of work. When he didn't answer her she got nervous.

"I mean, you don't have to...I just thought that maybe...since the case and with the week....and we... you know, never mind. See you Tuesday." Kate babbled on. She had tried, she was bold and

had attempted to get him to spend some time with her and had acted on her feelings for him. She started to head out of the bullpen when he yelled out after her.

"Kate. Wait a minute. I'd....I'd love to." His response had floored them both. He knew it was dangerous for them to go drinking together if both of them had feelings for the other. He quickly shut off his computer, grabbed his coat and led her to the lift. It was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Decisions

A/N: Thank you for the few reviews I received ! Hah. Glad someone's enjoying this anyways! I know this is short, but there is more to come, don't worry!

Disclaimer: Same as before! Don't sue!

They both walked into a bar not too far from the Navy Yard. He had followed her in his car as she said she knew a good spot for some 'strong liquor'. He'd smiled at that. He smiled at that. He smiled at a lot of things she said. Sometimes, he smiled when he just saw her- when no one was looking of course! He loved seeing her dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes on a Monday morning or after a long week. He just loved seeing her.

"You've got it bad, Jethro," he told himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he loved her. He spent seven months trying, and failing, to do just that. Caitlin Todd wasn't one to forget. And before he walked into the bar with her, he made a promise to himself.

Kate was beside herself. Gibbs had agreed to go for a drink with her! She couldn't believe it! She thought for sure that he would flat out say no. She was excited that he agreed, but nervous at the same time. What would this do to her feelings about him? Should she tell him? No, he was her boss and he had his rules. They were simply friends and co-workers going out after a long work week that had been very hard on all to relieve some stress. Only friends and co-workers, nothing more.

She smiled at him, going into the bar. She was happy she was spending time with him at all. Just to be working with him and doing this was enough... Right? No, of course not! She needed to be with him. She HAD to at least try. She owed herself that much.


	3. Words

A/N: Thank you for reading, and thanks for the reviews. This is actually pretty fun to do :). Not sure where I'm going with this after, will think of something soon though hopefully now that I have a little break from school.

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. And the song mentioned in this chapter is called 'Words' by the Beegees. Enjoy ! :)

"Hey. We'll take another bourbon and a vodka over here please!" Kate yelled out to the bartender, smiling. It was going better than she thought it would go. Gibbs was loosening up, talking to her about things other than work which was always a sign things were going well. Gibbs was very closed off and to do that showed something was happening here. It wasn't much more than work mind you, but it was enough to make them both content.

"So I still don't get how the hell you're going to het that boat out of your basement! Just saying you're going to crack a bottle on her doesn't get her out Gibbs!" Kate laughed. His boat was a recurring topic this evening.

"I'll find a way. Have the last three times," he chuckled. He loved this. It wasn't something he did a lot, go out after work with the team, laugh like this, but his Katie brought out some feeling, a part of him, maybe the real 'I don't live up to the second "B" all the time' side of him. That was a side he thought he'd lost a long time ago. And yes, his Katie. He knew she really wasn't his as such but he wished she was. He realized this feeling he had toward her was something he hadn't felt since Shannon. It took him seven months to realize it, but here tonight, at this bar, he couldn't ignore the facts... or his gut.

"Three?! Jesus, Gibbs. You really need to come out more." She was enjoying this too. She loved the relaxed feeling, loved the easiness between them. It was as if they did this all the time. She loved it, and after spending time with him she was more sure than ever that she loved him.

Just then, more people came into the bar, and before heading towards the bartender to order their drinks they dropped some money into the jukebox player and music floated through the small, dimly lit area. Kate smiled. She liked this song:

'Smile an everlasting smile, a smile can bring you near to me

Don't ever let me find you down, 'cause that would bring a tear to me'

Gibbs just looked at her looking into his eyes. God, she was beautiful.

God, that smile of his she rarely saw at work.

'This world has lost its glory, let's start a brand new story now, my love

Right now there'll be no other time and I can show you how, my love.

Talk in everlasting words and dedicate them all to me

And I will give you all my life, I'm here if you should call to me.

You think that I don't even mean a single word I say

It's only words, and words are all I have to take your heart away.'

Listening to the lyrics of the song, Kate felt that the song spoke of how she felt. Right now, and for a long while, Gibbs was her sanctuary. Him being here now helped ease her loneliness, and at work the feel of his hand at the small of her back or him speaking in here ear to offer guidance and reassurance helped her get through hard cases. This man was her lifeline, whether either of them knew it or not. She had finally come to terms with reality.

Gibbs looked at Kate and sensed that she had a similar feeling as him towards the song. He had been hurt in the past, many times. He had hurt people in the past. He had three divorces to prove it. But he hadn't felt the loyalty or friendship he felt with this brunette in a long time. He needed her by his side at work, on cases, felt the need to protect her and offer guidance to her. He would do anything to help her. Hell, he'd probably break his rules for her- he knew he'd break a rule for her.

"Gibbs...I need to tell you something," Kate started. She looked into his eyes and got nervous so she looked down at her feet. "I know this isn't... I don't know. I do know I enjoy this evening, I enjoy working with you. I love when you choose me to go investigate or interrogate with you. I love the look you give me when you think no one is watching, the smile on your face when you banter with me, the feel of your hand on my back when you guide me.

I love how I know you're there for me whenever I need it. I realize you're there for me all the time and I appreciate it. I know you and that you have your rules, but I love...I love you. I can't help how I feel, probably wouldn't change it if I could. I just thought you should know."

Kate had looked up when she said that last part. He needed to know she was sincere. When he didn't answer, she mumbled that she had to go. He caught her gently by the arm and pulled her down next to him on the stool again.

Truth be told, he was utterly shocked and could just look at her. He licked his lips, took a deep breath, and began. "Kate...I don't know what to say. No one's told me that in a while. But I need to tell you something too...

When we met on Air Force One, you were this beautiful, sassy Secret Service Agent who I thought I was in love with. I was excited when I heard you had quit, 'cause you took that job offer I gave you. I'd see you more, get to know you, thought the feelings would pass when we

established a working relationship. I liked being there for you, being the one protecting you, laughing with you. But now, I don't think I love you anymore...."

Kate looked down when he heard those words come from his mouth. Those words hurt. She thought he'd tell her what she had told him only moments ago. Her eyes welled up, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Gibbs lifted her chin and looked her in the eye and said, "I don't think I love you anymore Kate.... I know I love you. And I don't give a damn about the rules. I'd break every single one of them for you, if it meant that I could be with you. You're worth it, and are much more important to me than some stupid rule twelve...always have been. Always will be."

With that, Kate let her tears fall. He hugged her tight, kissed her hair, and she held onto his arms and cried into his shoulder. She loved it. She was so happy and what he'd said was perhaps one of the sweetest things that someone had told her before...she didn't know Gibbs had it in him. He'd said it. He'd told her he loved her.

She looked up from his shoulder and into his eyes. She saw the love that was present in them, the love that was for HER. She hoped her eyes were portraying the same feeling, the same amount of love she had for him. She studied him studying her and said again, "I love you, Jethro."

The use of his given name from her lips sounded beautiful to him. "I love you too, Katie. I love you too."

'They're only words, and words are all I have to take your heart away.'

"Come with me," he said to her. He took her hand and together they left the bar.


	4. Good Morning

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They are wonderful to read and very encouraging! Hope you enjoy this chapter...I'm sort of suffering from writer's block at the moment so the next update may not be so soon.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, same as chapter 1. The song is 'You Look Good In My Shirt' by Keith Urban- it doesn't completely fit the chapter but parts do and I love the song :) Enjoy the chapter!

When Gibbs woke up sun rays were beginning to filter into his dimly lit bedroom. It was then he saw the brown head of hair showing from beneath the sheets on the bed and feel the arm that was around his waist. Memories of last night came flooding into his mind and he couldn't help but smile.

After they had left the bar, she had followed him in her car to his house. She had walked into the house behind him and for a while they just worked on his boat- she couldn't believe the patience and time he'd put into it. She had gone upstairs to get glasses for them at some point and they sat or worked while talking and drinking bourbon; he'd never thought that she would have liked it, but she seemed to acquire a taste for it. The drinking and working close to one another aroused feelings and tension between the two of them, and it wasn't long before they began kissing and touching each other. They paused only briefly to make sure that both wanted this to happen and that neither thought that they were rushing into anything. None wanted to wait and waste time, they'd wasted a whole seven months already and weren't about to waste another seven. When both were assured, they quickly resumed their previous activities. They made love many times that night, memorizing each others bodies.

Kate began to stir then. When she woke up she was looking right into Gibbs eyes and she smiled up at him. She too began thinking about the night before.

"Good morning," she said sleepily while wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Katie," Gibbs answered. "Sleep good last night?"

"I slept good during the little sleep I had. You see, I told this very handsome man last night that I loved him and we sorta caught up on the seven months we lost together. I think he was just showing his appreciation to me. How about you? Did you sleep well?" she teased.

Gibbs looked at her twinkling eyes and felt a smirk creep onto his face. "I slept very well. I fell asleep and woke up with you in my arms so it can't get much better than that. Who is this handsome man you're talking about? I don't have to worry about him, do I ?" he asked, teasing her back. What a way to start a morning, he thought to himself.

Kate blushed and playfully hit him in the chest. She leaned forward and lazily kissed him on the lips saying," You really are a sweet talker, aren't you? And maybe you will. Who knows, he's really good looking and great in bed." She smiled evilly and winked at him. "I'm gonna go put on some coffee and make some breakfast. I may need some energy for later, you know." She got up

and put on his t-shirt and her panties.

"Sounds like you have your day planned," he replied suggestively. "I'll be down in a minute. I just want to freshen up," he yelled after her.

Kate didn't have much trouble finding what she needed, and quickly began cooking their food. She thought about her and Gibbs while she cooked and listened to the radio. Both of them hadn't acted on their building feelings until last night, and in twenty four hours their lives had changed, and she was somewhere she never thought she would be- with her boss. If they had acted sooner, where would they have been by now? She quickly put that thought out of her head saying it didn't matter, they were both here together now.

She flipped the pancakes and thought about one of their many conversations from last night. They had no idea if this was going to work. They worked together, and as Gibbs pointed out, he could be a bastard sometimes. Both decided they would take it one step at a time because they did want this to work out. Kate poured herself and Gibbs a coffee.

"Jethro, breakfast is almost ready!" Kate sang out, to which he replied "yeah, okay then." She could hear him padding on the floor upstairs. She turned up the radio and began bopping about to the song that was on the radio.

'When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes

And whispered in my ear guess who

Well, I rattled off names like I really didn't know

But all along I knew it was you

And the longer we talked, the harder we laughed

And wondered why we didn't last

It had been a long time, but late last night

Baby we caught up real fast

And maybe it's a little too early to tell if this is gonna work

All I know is you're sure looking good in my shirt

Well I'm not saying that we solved overnight

Every way that we went wrong

Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing

Every morning from now on

And maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work

All I know is you're sure looking good in my shirt

And maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work

All I know is you're sure looking good in my shirt'.

"Smells good, Katie. Nice outfit, by the way," Gibbs greeted her with a squeeze and a kiss into her hair.

"Thanks...I could get used to this you know, Jethro." Kate laughed and he answered her with a grunted yes between sips of coffee.

"Hey, Jethro?" Kate began and hesitated. "We are gonna try to make this work, right? It's not just gonna be a short-lived fling?"

Gibbs swallowed his coffee and took Kate's face in his hands. "Katie, I love you. I want to be with you. I may fight with you sometimes, but I'll always fight for you. You got that?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Don't ever forget it, Kate."

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that. And I want you to know I'll be there fighting right beside you, okay? But I do have one request..."

"What's that?"

"Could we keep this to ourselves for a while? You know, wait until we are going out a few more weeks or so before we tell the team and Director Morrow?"

"Sure. That's actually pretty smart, and it gives us time to adjust," Gibbs agreed nodding his head. "What do you say we head back upstairs, Miss Todd?" Gibbs asked seductively while putting his plate and mug in the sink.

"Gibbs, is that all you think of?"

"Nah, just when I'm with you." Kate shoved him playfully.

"Sounds good to me. You can keep me there until Tuesday if you'd like."

"Don't give me and ideas, Katie," Gibbs replied kissing her jaw. Kate pulled away from him briefly.

"Jethro, just so you know. If you do stop fighting, I'll be using my best Secret Service and NCIS moves to kick your ass into shape, understood?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He then picked her up and headed upstairs. "Think I could get a demonstration of those moves now?"

"Let me see what I can do," she replied huskily and they both laughed as they resumed their long weekend.


	5. Heart to Heart

A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, I have an idea of the next chapter so it should be up soon! Keep the reviews coming, they're great to read! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no infringement intended, don't sue me...

Spoilers: Some Heartland, Hiatus (parts 1 & 2), random tidbits of information we learn throughout all the seasons.

A/N 2: I know that the timeline is so not right for this, but since Kate is no longer on the show and this is completely AU I figured it's okay, and it helps deliver the story (and plot if there is one and you can find it! lol) better. Okay, so enjoy :)

It had been a little over ten weeks since their long weekend and Katie and Jethro had confessed their love for each other. From that weekend until now, they had grown closer than either would have thought possible. Work had been crazily busy, but they were coping. Time outside the office was spent with the two of them working on his boat, spending time together doing whatever they could, and making love. Kate had talked to Gibbs into buying a tv and DVD player for his living room so they could watch movies on the few rainy days they had off together. Kate began staying at Gibbs' house a couple of times a week and he would sometimes stay at her apartment. Both of them were beginning to see sides of the other that they had never experienced before.

Like the third week after they had been going out, Kate had stopped by Gibbs' house after picking up some clothes from her own place and was greeted by darkness and heavenly aromas of what may have been Italian food. She'd followed the smell into the dining room where she'd seen Gibbs and the elegantly romantic candlelight dinner he'd prepared for her. Kate had been very surprised at the thought and care he'd put into the dinner. When she had questioned what it was fo, he merely stated, "for you... to show you I care." She had never seen the thoughtful, caring man before now. She'd even cried because of it and they had both laughed.

And for him, he had begun to see the gentle lover she was. It was not uncommon for him to come home and find her car already there and then walk into the house and find a domestic Kate cooking dinner with a coffee or bourbon ready for him- depending on the day they'd had- while she sipped on a glass of wine. She was always there to listen to him, and he realized what he'd been missing all these years and after all his marriages- comfort, care, and love.

Kate had also managed to work her magic on Gibbs and had talked him into going out more often. On some weekends they would go to a club for drinks and dancing, and others they would go out for dinner.

On this particular Friday evening they had reservations at Ristorante I Ricchi. Kate was enjoying her Pollastrello Alla Diavola with a glass of red wine, and Gibbs his Bistecca all'Arrabbiata. They had both settled into an easy silence while they finished their meal.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, Jethro?" Kate asked, breaking the silence between the two. Soft music was playing in the background in the bustling but relaxed environment of the dining area.

"I was thinking that maybe we could just... head to my place? When we get home, I'd like to... tell you something," Gibbs stated slowly.

"Okay...sure." Kate was suspicious and immediately began wondering what he wanted to tell her, but she didn't pursue the issue. They quickly finished up, paid their bill, and headed home. The ride was silent and before Kate could ask Gibbs what was wrong once they got inside, he took off up the stairs to change his clothes. Kate was baffled and unsure of how to act towards his sudden change in behavior.

When he returned, Kate was sitting with her legs across the living room couch. He gently lifted them up and laid them on his lap once he had sat down beside her.

Kate looked at him with fear in her eyes and asked him in a worried tone, "Jethro, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He picked up her hand and traced her knuckles with his thumb and then kissed her cheek. "I'm fine, and nothing's wrong, really. I just wanted to talk to you. Don't worry, everything is fine."

She nodded, her eyes losing some of their fear.

"But we have been going out a while now and things seem to be getting sorta serious, and I felt you had a right to know."

"Know what, Jethro?"

Gibbs hesitated and a look of pain briefly appeared in his eyes. "About my...family...Before I left Stillwater, I met Shannon. She was waiting for the train with me at the station and we started talking, hit if off I guess. Anyways, we kept in touch and when I got back we dated a few times and things got pretty serious. I eventually proposed to her and we got married in eighty-two. I was happy, WE were happy. Life seemed good and it just kept getting better. I couldn't believe I had it as good as I did. And then, in eighty-four, our daughter Kelly was born. I couldn't believe my luck. I had a loving wife, and a beautiful daughter. But then ... then I lost it all. I went away to Kuwait in ninety-one and I got the news while I was over there. Shannon...she'd seen a marine being murdered and she had reported it to NCIS. The killer found out and went after them. The NCIS agent providing protection for them was shot while he was driving the van with them in it. Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash...." He took out a picture from his wallet and showed it to Kate. It showed a younger Gibbs and his family, all with big happy smiles on their faces while sitting on a beach together.

Kate looked up from the photograph and into Gibbs' eyes. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Kate squeezed his hand and then she turned to embrace him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too...I just thought you should know...it is a part of why I am the way I am. Figured you might wanna know that you were right about me being married four times and not three," Gibbs said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, for trusting me. I can't believe you've lost so much and still have so much love to give to me...I am very sorry about Shannon and Kelly. It must be hard for you," Kate said, her voice almost in a whisper and thick with sympathy.

"Yeah, it can be. I had a hard time at first, wondered why it had to be me... but I didn't tell you for sympathy . Like I said, I thought you had a right to know."

"I'll always be here for you, if you ever want or feel the need to talk about it . I'm not saying that I can do a whole lot...just listen and comfort you if you need it, but I'm always here for you and I'll do whatever I can for you," Kate said.

"I know, and I thank you for that. It's nice to know someone is there for me now. I love you, Katie, and I trust you."

"I love you too, Jethro. I'll always love you."

For the rest of the night, they lay on the couch, talking and just enjoying the silence and the feeling of being together, until they fell asleep in each others' arms.


	6. Trouble

A/N: Here is another chapter, you have my permission to hate me! I won't keep you in suspense for long, and forgive the timeline not being right again! It helps the story!

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Spoilers: Bete Noire, Reveille.

She knew it had to happen sooner or later; they both did. She didn't think it would have been over something like this though. She figured it would have been over something 'minjor' like her breaking his boat and making it up to him in the bedroom. But no, it had to be caused by that bastard.

It really had been her fault. On her way back from lunch with Ducky and Tony she'd seen him and instead of calling for backup or just to say she'd spotted him, she just got in the closet car and said to follow the motorcycle. BIG mistake. When he'd called and she had lied to her captors about where he worked and they struck her, it caused her to worry about how he would react. Hell, Lord knew how happy he had been after he entered NCIS and took her, Ducky, and Gerald hostage.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Three months earlier_

_EMTs had fixed his shoulder and he had returned to MTAC staring at the face, thinking of how he would kill him if he ever got the chance. He'd let Ducky and Gerald down, but more importantly, he'd let HER down. He hadn't wanted to do that...he loved her too much. He was supposed to protect her. _

_After and hour of staring at the cold, heartless face he decided he'd had enough and should take his Katie home. He left the restricted area and went to stand out on the bridge. He watched as Tony said his goodnight to her and headed towards the elevator. Gibbs walked down the staircase and stopped in front of her desk. He picked up her bags and helped her put on her coat with his one good arm and then she helped him with his. They got into the car and the drive home was silent. She went straight for the kitchen when they got home to make a very strong pot of coffee. He went downstairs. She heard a bang and when she came downstairs to check on him, she saw his face with two bullet holes in the forehead. _

"_You don't have to be like this, you know. It's okay now...," she said to him._

"_Okay? Kate, he took you hostage, put a bullet through me and Gerald. That's okay?"_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean...that...if course you're..."_

"_No, I'm sorry. Sorry for acting this way, and for not being able to protect you."_

"_I forgive you, but really, I'm okay now. I'm here with you, and I feel safe. I'm sorry too. I should have been more careful, thought about what was going on before I went to autopsy," Kate replied. _

_He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "I'll keep you safe, I'll protect you...I promise."_

"_And with that, being emotionally spent, she began to cry. Sobs racked her body and he continued to comfort her, talking in soothing tones and rubbing small circles on her back. He promised himself that no one would hurt his Katie like this again._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Present Time

Earlier that Day

He arrived a few miles from the farm to pick her up. She ran towards him and they hugged- thankfully they had told everyone last week about their relationship, and while surprised, everyone had given their blessings and wished them luck- even the director.

They'd finished up quickly, she'd given her recollection of the days events and then he quickly escorted them home. She could tell her was upset because he barely spoke to her and went straight to his boat when they got home.

She left him alone for a while and then went downstairs where she watched him sand furiously at the ribs of the boat.

"Fornell called," she started. "Wanted to know why you put a bullet in Ari's shoulder. I told him it's 'cause he was a bastard but he wants to hear your side."

He didn't answer.

"You gonna talk? Or are you just going to work on the boat all night?" she asked after a while.

"It's all I'm good at, apparently..." Gibbs grunted.

"What are you talking about? All you're good ... wait. You blame yourself for what happened, don't you?" Kate asked, bewildered. His silence answered her question.

"Jethro, you can't be serious. What could you have done? If you had been with me, we probably would have gotten in the car with them and ended up with Ari." Kate stated.

"At least I would have been there to protect you. I promised you he wouldn't hurt you again, and I failed!" Gibbs was getting mad now, but Kate couldn't tell if it was at her, Ari, or himself.

"He didn't hurt me."

"No, his people did. That's the same as him hurting you."

"Are you serious? Look, you have to accept the fact you might not always be there to protect me, but you have to trust me to be able to protect myself sometimes, I'm a big girl, Jethro." Kate was starting to get mad now too. She couldn't believe he was getting on like this.

"No, Kate. I should always be there for you. I NEED to be there for you."

"Jethro, you are! In case you don't know, you always are! I can pour my heart out to you and you comfort me, or like today, you save me!"

"I could have ended up visiting a crime scene today."

"Why are you only focusing on the negative? Nothing bad happened. Stop doubting yourself!" Both were beyond aggravated at this point.

"I'm not doubting myself. Just my inability to protect you, and the ability of that terrorist or double agent, or whatever the hell he is to get to you!" He flicked down his sander. There was anger in his eyes and radiated from every pore in his body. He had a look about him that said this was over, but Kate was not backing down. Like his icy blue eyes, her dark browns were full of

fiery rage and utter disbelief. Caitlin Todd was not backing down.

"Don't give me that look, Jethro. It doesn't scare me. Cut the bullshit and tell me why you keep doubting yourself and fighting me?" Kate snapped at him; they were playing with fire now.

"I CAN'T PROTECT YOU, KATE! Who's to say he comes around when I'm not here and use it as an oppurtunity?!"

"Screw Ari, Gibbs! Get over him, this seems to have more to it than him."

"I can't protect you, Kate. That's what this is about!" Gibbs was spitting fire.

"Don't be such a chauvinist, I can take care of myself. I did before you came along."

"Well, if I can't protect you... maybe we shouldn't be together," Gibbs finally yelled.

Kate stood with her mouth open, took a breath to compose herself and said, "Is that your answer? We shouldn't be together? Why are you giving up on me? On us? On yourself?!"

"I'm not."

"You are!" she said, exasperated. "You are giving up. You're not fighting, you told me you would fight for me always, Jethro. You remember that? Or was that just a lie?"

"Kate....it's not...."

"Just answer me! Actually, you know what? I don't want to hear it right now. You obviously don't want to talk right now and apparently I'm not important enough to fight over- WE'RE not enough to fight for. I'm not one of your ex-wives who don't give a damn about you and I can't fight for us by myself. So, when you're ready to start fighting again, and stop being such a bastard, call me. Bye, Jethro."

And with that, Kate Todd stormed out of the house.


	7. Debating

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Gibbs chapter coming soon, just have to type it up.

Disclaimer: not mine. don't sue!

Spoilers: don't think there are many, except a few tidbits of info from reveille possibly, mostly stuff from last chapter.

Kate could barely see the road while she drove home. Twice she had felt it was a necessity to pull over onto the side of the road to get herself together and get herself safely home. They had fought, and she had walked out. That was never a good thing.

She just couldn't get over how immature he was acting towards her. She couldn't believe how he had handled the whole situation. She was a grown woman, had protected the President of the United States, and now protected Navy personnel, Marines, and their families.

Kate completely understood that there was always the feeling of a need to protect in men- it was hard wired into their bodies at birth, she was pretty sure. She knew Jethro had 'chauvinistic' qualities and that his need to protect was probably greater than most other men. She understood though, that the cause for this was because of how he had lost Shannon and Kelly and he had not been here to prevent that from occurring again. Now however, he was being ridiculous.

"I can take care of myself...." Kate said to herself as she quickly let herself into her apartment. She did not want neighbors to see her in the state she was in.

As Kate changed into her pyjamas and settled down on her couch, she began thinking about some of the many things floating around in her mind. Why had he given up so easily? Did he really not want this? Want her? She had thought he was opening up towards her and was taking bigger 'risks' with their relationship each day. She thought he was changing. He was so passionate about his work and now he was starting to portray those feelings into his relationship and love towards her. He had told her he was going to fight. What had caused him to go back on his initial statement- he never broke promises if he could help it. Had it all been a lie? Did he not want to be with her anymore? She didn't want to believe that the past year had been fake, and that this whole 'Ari' and 'I can't protect you' thing was an excuse to leave her.

No. She refused to believe that this was the case. She loved him. She knew that. She loved the way she was so at ease, and how he opened up and how he comforted her; she loved it- all of it. She enjoyed the feelings he stirred from deep within her, and how she did the same with him. She had loved the last year they had spent together, and she was pretty sure that he had enjoyed it just as much.

She wasn't sure however, how she should handle the whole situation. Should she wait for him to call her, like she had told him as she angrily left his house? Or should she call him and apologize, telling him how much she loved him and how she wanted to work through this. She was pretty sure she was in no shape to drive back to his house.

Kate was so frustrated. Why did men have to be so complicated and make her feel like this?! Kate was afraid of the outcomes from their fight. She didn't want to lose Jethro. He had become too important to her in the past year. She was pretty sure that if he left her, she would have a hard time getting over it. She feared that he thought she would leave him like his ex- wives had.

All of the fighting and thinking of what to do had worn her out. And on top of all that, the day's activities and being captured by Ari had really worn her out. She was exhausted on more than one level. She got up and went into her room. She got under the covers in her bed and she began to cry again. She cried about the day, she cried about the night, she cried about her fight with Gibbs, she cried for him, and she cried for herself. She didn't think she had that many tears to cry, but they just kept coming, filling her room with sobs. She cried until she fell asleep with a tear stained pillow beneath her head.


	8. Screwing Up

A/N: Here's the next chapter about Gibbs. I'm very proud of myself and how I have two updates in one day! :) I'm starting to work on the next chapter. I'm not really sure how many more chapters there are going to be, the next may be the last or the second last and I am contemplating the idea of a sequel to this when it is finished! I'd appreciate your opinions/ideas on the matter. Please keep the reviews coming, it makes me smile to know others are enjoying what I write and that the feeling is mutual.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was , but it's not. I'm just borrowing the characters so don't sue .

Note: There are some 'words' in here that not everyone may appreciate. Nothing remotely bad really, but I felt I should warn you!

After she left, he had continued to work on his boat, sanding it and occupying himself, distracting him from his thoughts. He was afraid, he finally admitted to himself. He was afraid of losing her.

Life was after getting so good for him. He and Kate had grown so close and Jethro Gibbs was finally coming out of his shell that he built up to protect himself in the past twenty years. He was becoming a gentle person who loved someone again. He hadn't really felt this way since Shannon.

Of course, he had tried to love again but those relationships and marriages had not lasted. He had loved those women obviously, otherwise he wouldn't have married them and spent part of his life with them. The relationships were different though, there hadn't been the same amount of trust and honesty between him and his current partner as there was with him and Kate.

But in the back of his mind, he had that nagging feeling of fear. It sometimes kept him awake at night- the fear of losing Kate like he'd lost Shannon and Kelly; the fear of losing the happiness in his life; the fear of losing his chance at love and life again.

He groaned when he had thought back to earlier that night, and how he had behaved towards her. He was definitely living up the second 'b' tonight. He had fought with her and he had let her walk out. Why had he been so stupid?! How could he have let someone who meant so much to him, was so important in his life, and so beautiful walk out of his life like that? Was she gone for good? No, she couldn't be- she had said she wasn't one of his ex-wives so he wasn't afraid of her physically hurting him when and if she came back, but he was still afraid of how she may hurt him emotionally if she refused to come home, and how he may have hurt her.

And what about fighting for them? For her? He had told her that he would always be fighting for both options. Now, she wasn't sure and had asked if he was lying. She doubted his actions and she doubted HIM. But had he lied? Or did this petite brunette truly evoke such feelings and they want for him to fight?

He barely needed to think about the answer to his own question. His heart had answered immediately, almost before he had finished asking himself the question, saying how he needed her. She brought out the best in him and that was something so few people could accomplish, and for that he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. It was probably dangerous, the amount of love they had for each other.

At that moment, his mobile rang, tearing him from his thoughts. His heart stopped beating

momentarily and he answered without looking at the ID.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro, what the hell were you thinking?!" Not Kate. Just a very pissed off Fornell.

"About what?" Gibbs asked, although he had a fairly good idea of what the FBI agent was speaking about.

"You know damn well what. I agree to set you up with Ari and you put a round through his shoulder?!"

"Oh, that...figured I'd just help him sell his cover to Al Quaeda. Wouldn't have wanted them to not believe his story and end up with them killing him." Gibbs drawled out. He didn't have time for this. He needed to figure out what he should do about his situation with Kate, and from the sounds of it, Fornell was ready to gut Gibbs out and take his sweet time doing it.

"Yeah, like f...."

"Hey Tobias, I'm gonna have to call you back. Got some stuff I need to think about and take care of." Gibbs closed his cell phone shut, leaving Fornell sputtering protests to himself on the other end.

Minutes passed and Gibbs still hadn't moved from the side of his boat. He looked from the phone in his had, to the door, and back to his boat that he had recently stopped working on. What the hell did he do? How seriously were things damaged between him and Kate and how the hell was he going to fix this mess?

"Jethro, you really screwed up this time," Gibbs sighed to himself.


	9. Adult Decisions

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews that you are all giving me! They are so kind and they really help me with my writing. It's good to know that I am keeping everyone in character, I was afraid I wasn't doing that. I'm glad everyone reading is enjoying (from what I can tell anyways). Here is another chapter. I'm still working on another, I'm hoping to update soon , but school might get busy again now. :( I will try not to neglect this story too much though, and am planning a sequel, possibly, depending on feedback.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Dont sue

Her phone had rang four times, waking her up from her short nap. Each time it had rang and she ran to answer it, she lost a little bit of hope when the caller was not who she had hoped it would be. Tony had called to make sure she was okay and for her to take it easy. She had thought it was very un-Tony, but thought it was sweet nonetheless. She guessed there was more to Tony than women and sex after all.

McGee had been the next caller. He had babbled and stumbled over his words a lot. She guessed he was still somewhat nervous after today. He had called to double check some points for his report that he had to hand in to Gibbs before he returned to Norfolk. As he was hanging up, he told her that if she ever needed anything and thought he could help to call him. She thanked him and said her third goodbye for the night.

Abby and Ducky had been the next callers. She and Abby had just talked about everything and nothing for a while. Abby had gotten her to open up a bit about how she had felt today, and Kate had told Abby everything- well almost everything. She didn't tell Abby about her fight with Gibbs, and she seemed to be somewhat off. Abby sensed that something was wrong with her and asked her what was wrong, concern etched into her gravely voice. It was at this point that Kate broke down for the umpteenth time that night. Between sobs, Abby gathered that her and the boss had a fight and Kate was utterly lost on what to do. Abby had tried to comfort her the best she could over the phone and even offered to come over. Kate thanked her for her kindness but had declined the offering saying she wanted to just be alone tonight. Abby wished her luck and then hung up.

The fourth time the phone rang, Kate had lost all enthusiasm and grudgingly picked up the phone. Ducky was on the other end and said he had called to check up on her after her stressful day. She told him how she was feeling and thanked him for calling to check on her. He too sensed that something was not right with Ms. Caitlin Todd. Since Ducky and Jethro were close friends, had been for a while, and Ducky was there for him during his previous engagements, she decided to tell him about their situation and ask for his help. After telling him some of the less personal details she waited for his suggestion on how to handle the problem. Ducky had told her he was sure that Jethro loved her too much to stay away for too long. He told her that in he would come around in his own time, which unfortunately could be hours or weeks. She secretly hoped that it would be the shorter of the two. He then went off into his normal storytelling modes, telling her a tale of his about Jethro and ex-wife number three. She really didn't feel the need to hear about this right now and felt it wouldn't help her mood so she politely interrupted him, saying how she was very tired and needed to go. Ducky said his goodbye and told her he was sure she and Jethro would work through this part of their relationship. Kate thanked him and hung up. She hoped that this would be the case... she wasn't sure she could have a life without Jethro anymore, as clingy and cliché as that might have sounded.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It read one-thirty in the morning. She had left his house about four and a half hours ago and there had been no word from him yet. Was he waiting for her; was he letting her sleep on it? Or was he sleeping on it himself, wondering and waiting like she was?

Kate had tried to sleep, but she just couldn't. She'd had her short nap before the phone had decided to wake her up and aggravate her, but now she was wide awake again. She got up and turned on her stereo, the music comforting her somewhat and making her feel less lonely in her vacant apartment.

She started to laugh at herself when she passed a mirror in her hallway. She was a mess; unruly hair was piled on top of her head, make-up smeared, tear-blotched face, and red rimmed eyes. She was definitely a royal mess. Kate tried to remember the last time she had been so worked up over the opposite sex. She figured it must have been senior year in high-school, when she had broken up with her so-called 'perfect' boyfriend after finding out he was scoring some points with the head cheerleader, right before prom. She shook her head at the memory and laughed out loud again. She thought high-school drama days were over when you left high school, college at the latest. But here she was, a thirty-three year old woman working for a federal agency and she was in anguish over a man. Life could be very weird and topsy-turvy sometimes.

She continued on into her kitchen and went straight to her freezer. After rooting around for a bit, she finally found what she was looking for- a tub of ice cream, her comfort food- and went to get a spoon from a drawer. She walked into her living room and sat on her couch.

After some time had passed away and half the tub was demolished and she had enough of flicking through tv channels, she stood up and went back into the kitchen. This was stupid. She was the one being childish now. Sitting on a couch eating ice cream was not going to solve her problems and save her relationship. She decided at that moment that she was going to do something about it, something productive. Someone had the be the adult in this.

She pulled on a sweater, grabbed her keys and shoved on her sneakers, leaving her pyjama bottoms on. She imagined she was quite a sight but she didn't care. She needed to try and fix this. She hoped that he was not still working on his boat after all this time. She turned the doorknob on her front door with a certain ambition and brought up solid against the person on the outside.

"Hello, Kate...."


	10. 18 Days

A/N: Here you are, the second last chapter. I'm very pleased with how this turned out and hope you all enjoy it. Hope the characters are still in character in this one. It was sorta hard to write.

Disclaimer: Not mine. you can have them back after this is done . :( The song is '18 days' by Saving Abel. Also the song name gave me the idea for the chapter title. I don't own this song, the title, or the next chapters song and title.!

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked him.

"I came to see you, thought we should talk...unless you're on your way out?" he told her.

"Not anymore. Come in," she said to him and moved aside so he could enter the apartment. Relief and fear flooded through her body. She was nervous again.

Gibbs walked through her front door and went to sit on her couch. He turned to look at her as she explained to him by saying, "I was about to drive over to talk to you. I think we need to sort some things out."

She wanted so bad to just go over and touch him, hug him and have him offer her reassurance. She didn't do that though, she didn't think she was ready to do that just yet. Not until she found out what was happening. He could very well be here to tell her that things really were over.

"Guess we both had the same idea then," Gibbs started. He hesitated before he continued and motioned for Kate to come sit next to him on her couch. When she was sitting by his side he continued.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was aggravated about today and I guess I took it out on you. But what I told you, it's just how I feel. I don't feel like I can protect you and...."

"Don't start that again," Kate interjected. "That got us where we are right now."

"Can you let me finish?"

"Depends. If you came here to tell me you can't protect me, then no. I don't have the energy to fight with you again, so you can just leave now if that's the case."

"Kate. I can't help how I feel ! You told me that when we went out for drinks that first night, remember that? You said even if you could change how you felt about me you probably still wouldn't. Well, it's how I feel and if I could change it, I don't know if _I_ would. I want to protect you, but I'd probably just change how I'm such a bastard about it."

Kate didn't say anything so he continued.

"I've been thinking a lot tonight about you and me. I do love you, Kate, more than anything. I know that and don't doubt it so neither should you. But I have this...this fear that keeps nagging at me, telling me that I'm going to lose you. I'm afraid so much sometimes that it keeps me awake at night. I haven't been afraid in a long time about stuff like this, Katie. But I think about the happiness we've created and shared with each other, and I think about the happiness I had with Shannon and Kelly, and I just think 'What if I lose it all again?'. I couldn't bear to lose you. The pain would be too much."

"I love you too, Jethro, more than I ever loved anyone before and I don't think I could live without you anymore, not after this past year. Like you said, it would hurt too much, but I have this, I don't know what you'd call it.... feeling I suppose... that you don't trust me. I would never try to hurt you, ever in a million years, you should know that." Kate's voice was beginning to break and was heavy with tears that threatened to flow.

"I'm sorry if I made it seem like I don't trust you. I do trust you, I told you about my family and I told you I trusted you. It's everyone else I don't trust. When you left, I was too angry to react, but I realized how much it hurt and how much I need you."

"It hurt me too, probably me more than it hurt you. I never wanted to walk out on you like that. But I was so angry and upset about that day, and how we were acting and how you weren't fighting and shut down on me. This was really our first big fight. Sure, we'd disagreed before but we talked to each other and worked through it. You didn't want to talk and you didn't want to fight and that scared me and I....I...." Kate couldn't finish her sentence, she was crying too hard. Gibbs took her in his arms and held her.

As he held her, they both realized that her stereo was still on and a new song had started to play. They both listened carefully to the words.

'Its been 18 days since I'd look at myself

I don't wanna have to change, if I don't then no one will

Is it my state of mind or is it just everything else

I don't wanna have to be here, I don't understand it now

Cause its been 18 days ,since I first held you

But to me it feels just like it feels like a lifetime

I'm trying hard to re-arrange, some say it's the hardest thing to do

But that's another 18 days without you

Time after time I've been through this, you show me what it means to live

You give me hope when I was hopeless as my days fade to night

I remember that state of mind, I'm soaring straight into your heart

And I'll fly high

Cause it's been 18 days since I first held you

But to me it feels just like, it feels like a lifetime

I'm trying hard to re-arrange some say it's the hardest thing to do

But that's just too many days without you

And I know what they say about all good things

Will they come to an end, but I'll fight this time

So that we might have a chance at this

Cause it's been 18 days since I'd look at myself

I don't wanna have to change, if I don't then no one will

Cause its been too many days since I first held you

But to me it feels just like, it feel like a lifetime

I'm trying hard to re-arrange some say it's the hardest thing to do

But that's just too many days without you

And I know what they say about all good things

Will they come to an end, but I'll fight this time

So that we might have a chance at this'

"Nice song," Gibbs whispered. "Fits the moment, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does."

Gibbs pulled away from Kate to look at her face. He took in her red rimmed eyes and wiped away her fresh tears.

"I'm sorry about all this, Katie. I never wanted to hurt you. I never thought I would hurt you like this. I want to fight for you, I want to fight for us. I always did, I never lied to you about that- you

have to believe me. I was just too much of a bastard before to try. Forgive me?"

"I'm very sorry too. I never wanted to leave you. I do believe you and I'm glad you still want to fight. I want to fight too, but you have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Trust me. Trust me to protect myself. You taught me well on how to be a good NCIS agent and how to do just that. You're here with me now, not off overseas somewhere, so you are there for me like you weren't before."

"I'll try my best, how's that?"

"That's all I can ask for. I love you. Always have, always will."

"I love you too, Katie. Forever and always." And he leaned towards her to kiss away all their pain.


	11. Beautiful Day

A/N: Here it is! The last chapter! I'm sad this story has come to an end, but very proud that I managed to write and publish 3 chapters today! :) Hope everyone has enjoyed it, this was really fun to do,. Thanks everyone for supporting me and for your kind words of encouragement!

Disclaimer: Not mine. You can have the characters back now, but I may borrow them out again for a sequel! The song for this story is 'Beautiful Day' by Saving Abel and it also is the name of this chapter. Nothing belongs to me.

Gibbs woke up early, as usual. He looked at the clock on her night table and saw that it was 08:30. He quietly and carefully got out of the bed and out of Kate's grasp, trying not too wake her. It had been late when they finally got to bed and went to sleep last night. He figured that he should let her sleep. She had a hard day yesterday.

He went into the kitchen and made some coffee for himself and put on extra for when Kate woke up. He grabbed the paper on her table and sat down with his coffee. After three cups of coffee and a section of the paper read, he looked out the window at the beautiful morning it was turning into being outside.

He got up to get another cup of coffee and as he did, he began to think of a song in his head that Kate always listened to.

'I started out today thinking 'bout something else

As you lay beside me it was a rude awakening

As I wiped the sleep from my eyes

But it's a beautiful day

It's a beautiful sunrise

I don't want to see you cry

You started whispering this can't be happening

Cause I don't want to lose my cool but was it something I said

Or something I did ooh, to spark a flame

But it hurts to see your face it hurts to hear you cry

It hurts to see the look in your eyes

Cause it's a beautiful day it's a beautiful sunrise

Well I don't want to see you cry but I can take away your pain

The feelings just the same but I can't stand to see you cry

The list goes on and on there's never enough

But who is when and when is where we've been there it's tough

But if I've come to far it's not far enough

We'll get there just take your time realize, believe in me

Cause it's a beautiful day it's a beautiful sunrise

And I can't stand to see you cry but I can take away your pain

The feelings just the same yea well I can't stand to see you cry

But it's a beautiful day it's a beautiful sunrise

Oh I just want to see you smile cause I can take away your pain

The feelings just the same yea, I just want to see you smile

The list goes on and on'

He really loved Kate and wanted this to work. He was done with screwing things up. He wanted this to last.

Right then, Kate came out, hugged him good morning and poured herself a cup of coffee. Gibbs was beginning to rub off on her after all this time- she drank her coffee black now.

"It's beautiful out," Kate said softly after taking a sip of her coffee and going to stand by Gibbs at the window.

"It is."

They stood, drinking their coffee in a comfortable silence for a while enjoying the view of D.C., before Gibbs said to Kate, "I love you."

"I love you, too." she answered.

"I'm sorry," he told her. He still felt horrible about how he had caused her so much pain.

"Jethro, it's okay. We've apologized thousands of times. We made up for it last night and I think that I whipped your ass into shape like I told you I would." He really was very gently and loving towards her. "Jethro...," she began again but stopped. She didn't want to push it, and while she was sure things were okay again, she didn't want to try anything and ruin it.

"What is it, Katie?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Okay then," he answered her. He eyed her with a look that said 'whatever's wrong you can tell me', but he didn't voice anything and didn't push her.

After a few minutes, Kate tried again. "Jethro, do you want this to be forever? I mean us to be forever?"

"Funny you should ask, I was thinking about that this morning. But yeah, I do. I wanna be with you...forever."

Kate gave a small smile and reached out to touch his had. "Do you think we could do it? Be together forever, I mean?"

"Honestly? I do... I think we could be together forever, Katie. You know why?"

Kate shook her head no. She had no idea on what he was going to say.

"'Cause, we're fighters. We'll fight to be together and nothing will keep us apart." Gibbs squeezed her had and hauled her over to him. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss.

Kate smiled a thousand watt smile at him and Gibbs chuckled. Kate knew then and there that they could be together forever and that they would be together forever because they loved each other. It was true and simple love that they had, but it was strong. They were fighters, they would fight every battle together and they would win. Forever was looking good for the both of them.


End file.
